Heartbeat
by The Knight of Thirteen
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya's final chase. NO YAOI. Only the pure brutal violence that would actually occur when Shizuo finally gets Izaya in his grasp.


_**I wrote this because i wanted to see some interaction between Shizuo and Izaya that didn't involve yaoi fangirl fantasies. Izaya is an arrogant, brilliant, talented psychopath. Shizuo is a determined, lonely, protective, strong, loyal, and slightly misunderstood bartender. They also hate each other with a burning passion.**_

**_If Shizuo ever caught Izaya, it would end like this, not with sex._**

* * *

It was always a game to him. He laughed mockingly at the man chasing him. It was all for his own amusement, really. This was his idea of thrill seeking. To him, this was like riding a roller coaster without a seat belt.

But the problem with that is that someday, your luck will catch up with you.

But he didn't worry about that. He was a genius after all. He knew everything. He was always two moves ahead. He was always just a quarter second ahead of his adversary. Just one heartbeat ahead. It was more fun that way. He liked feeling the frustration radiating off the man as he swiped at his prey, only an inch out of reach.

Now, he was running through the crowded streets of Ikebukuro with his rival hot on his heels. He cackled madly as he heard the blonde man's fingers rushing past his neck. But it was safe. He knew ever detail of this city. He was unmatchable.

There was not a single detail he did not account for. It was critical that he never make a mistake. He couldn't afford it in this situation, so that obviously made him infallible.

As he ran, he glanced across the street at Simon. That was when he first felt a tremor of unease. The large Russian was not smiling, as he usually was. Instead, he was staring sadly at the chase going on in front of him. Then he lowered his head and walked into his store.

He couldn't waste time thinking about it now. He ducked without looking as a railroad crossing arm dropped in his way, right on time. He heard his pursuer smash through the barrier. Typical.

He stepped smoothly onto the skateboard of a boy on the sidewalk and shot between two cars with barely a centimeter of clearance. It was as good as a mile to him. He had planned it perfectly. He ditched the skateboard and smiled as he heard his predator stumble over it, just as he had foreseen.

Then, his foot slid an inch farther than he had anticipated. It was nothing. It was a patch of road that had been worn down more than he had known. His heart leaped at the unexpected sensation of sliding, but he never broke stride.

Then he felt a bolt of absolute terror run through him. His eyes widened and his heart rate doubled. His skin crawled and a chill ran down his spine. His hair fought with gravity and his blood ran cold. Then he registered the cause. A single finger had hooked into the neck of his coat.

The world slowed around him. It was mocking him. He was frantic. He could see and feel and hear every thing happening so slowly, but he still couldn't stop it. He felt his wrist snap and opened his mouth to scream.

Shizuo's face broke into a triumphant grin. It had finally happened. Izaya had finally made a mistake. He knew it would happen eventually. The information broker's arrogance would be his downfall as long as he was patient.

And now it had happened. He didn't know or care what it had been that made the difference. Maybe His prey had missed out on a truly vital ten minutes of sleep. Maybe he had eaten an extra potent vitamin last night. Maybe fate was finally on his side.

But in the end, the cause was inconsequential. He was shocked at first, as his finger snagged the back of the man's jacket. Then his mind took over in a way that it had never acted before. He maintained his pace, pulling the jacket just enough to close the gap but not enough to let his prey wrestle free.

Then he grabbed the man's dominant arm on it's back stroke and snapped the wrist easily, watching that cursed knife spin off into the crowd. Now was the time to stop. Before Izaya's cry of pain could leave his lips, Shizuo grabbed a passing sign and dragged them both to a sudden stop.

He relished the look of horror on his enemy's face. He had his hand wrapped around his throat in a heart beat. His grin widened. Izaya gasped in pain and fear. He couldn't do more than kick weakly in the grasp of the man who had bested him.

Izaya thought in that moment, maybe he had overlooked something that wasn't as meaningless as he had once thought. At the time, it had seemed worthless knowledge. But now, it seemed it may have been his downfall.

He never thought Shizuo would react so quickly. He wasn't incredibly brilliant. He was only strong. But there was something else he had going for him.

The only thing that rivaled the incredible strength of Shizuo's body, was the unmatchable strength of his determination. And his determination had won out in the end. His constant pursuit. His never faltering effort to destroy the bane of his existence.

Izaya's body finally relaxed. It was useless. He had known, deep down, from the instant he felt that finger catch his jacket, that it was all over. There was no longer any glimmer of hope for him. He thought about his little sisters. They had a strange obsession with yaoi that he could not fathom, and insisted that he and Shizuo must be in love.

How wrong they had been. He saw the look in the blonde man's eyes. That was not love. That was a loathing that no one else could ever match. He hated this man with every fiber of his being. He did not behave like normal people did. He could not be predicted like humans should be.

And he knew the feeling was mutual. He knew that Shizuo had hated him from mere moments after they had met. And he had known all along that eventually only one of them could survive in this city. He remembered briefly a picture his sisters had given him once. It had been a drawing of the two of them in an intimate embrace. He almost laughed.

How foolish could they have been? How blind did they have to be to see that? It didn't matter. He wished his sisters well. He knew Shizuo would see that they were taken care off. He did not despise them.

His thoughts were cut short as the strongest man in Ikebukuro strained ever ounce of his truly remarkable strength and propelled the limp body into a stone wall. The remains were unrecognizable. Not a bone was left unbroken. All of his organs ruptured simultaneously as the force of the impact blasted through him.

There were screams of terror from the people on the streets, but among them, a few cries of joy. A few who had suffered at his hands, or because of his actions cheered as his broken body fell to the ground.

Shizuo stretched and straitened his vest. He brushed off the dust from the chase, and with unusual calm, turned and walked down the street, away from his defeated enemy. He had his victory. He felt at peace. He wanted to get some sushi.

* * *

_**Please leave a review! I'd love to hear what you have to say! And comments, critique, suggestions, or complaints will be read, if not heeded.**_


End file.
